Ruuuuuuuuuuune!
General * Sex: Female * Race: Tiefling * Age: 20 * Height:Average * Body Type: Muscular * Class: Barbarian * Weapon: Halberd Favorite Moments * Blowing up the Spaghetti Monster before even fighting it * Scaring the crap outta the desert people * Setting the poop trap for Beard on the pirate ship * Anything with Steve the Pirat * Rune's "Creatures I Haven't Fucked Yet" List Bad-Ass Moments * Getting launched 60 ft in the air to catch a fleeing dragon * Killing a vegetable monster by laying on the ground and setting myself on fire * Beating Jewels in the tournament Appearance Rune has light red skin and dark red hair that is often unkempt. One of her horns is slightly damaged from her days as a slave. She has large breasts that she only keeps contained because they hurt in they bounce too much. Her clothing consists of patched-together hides and furs that she's constructed herself. The back of her bustier has a cut-out to feature her Hand of Bane tattoo. She wears a platinum bracelet on her wrist with the engraved names of her fallen comrades. Rune very rarely remembers to bathe and only does so when the crusted blood starts to impede her movement. Rune keeps a collection of things on her persons at all time, most of them within easy reach. The Bag of Holding she keeps at her hip is filled with random trinkets and potions she's collected over the span of her adventuring career. She rarely cleans it out, so it smells a bit like rotting flesh. She also keeps her colored pencils and her blue notebook in a pocket that hangs from her belt. Besides her weapon, she uses her sketch notebook the most, so it is heavily worn and filled with her doodles depicting her adventures. Personality While Rune has the capacity to be intelligent, her lack of schooling as a slave has left her uneducated. Because of Bane's magical ABCs book, she can now read simple texts and can write very crudely when necessary. Along with her lack of formal education, Rune also missed out on many social interactions and experiences which has left her with a child's mentality and lack of boundaries. Put simply, Rune has the mind and thought process of a child which leads her to become easily distracted and make quick decisions without thinking. Because of the cruel handling of the slavers, Rune has few attachments to other sentient beings because she's afraid she'll lose them. Since her last comrades died, she only has a strong connection with Samot and a fondness for Regar. Because she lacks the general ability to develop relationships with humanoid creatures, she finds herself drawn to animals; she attempts to fill all of her voids with the unquestioning loyalty of her pets. Outside of her meaningful relationships with those she travels with, Rune views most people as objects to be used. A butcher exists to give her meat and a merchant exists to sell her things. Attractive people exist to fulfill her sexual needs. Like many of her quirks, Rune's sexual ambiguity stems from her days as a slave; the constant rape from a young age has made sex an emotionless activity for her that is as mundane as getting dressed in the morning. Therefore Rune has had many sexual partners encompassing all genders and races. Biography